If Only the World Would Change
by percythecrazy
Summary: Ash and his son have a flashback to the Cause of Ash's nightmare's, the time when he realized the world isn't as fair as it should be. Aaml- romance


AN:Another One Shot~ Aaml once again! Brock is a lawyer and Richy is related to misty other than nothing much I need to tell you~~enjoy

The room was dark, a man in his thirties was sitting at the window quietly looking out at the unlit street. His raven black hair nearly reaching down to his eyes, his brown eyes tired from a long day of work. His build suited his job as a trainer. His right arm, had a scar streaking across it, showing he was unlucky one too many times. A child no older than seven rushed down the stairs into the room. He had dark hair just like his father, his eyes, a light turquoise color had tears in them. "daddy?" the child asked tugging on his coat. "Yes Parker?" the man asked turning to face the child. Parker look at his dad sniffling and said "I had a nightmare!" The man chuckled and stood up and walked next to the child. "What was it about?" He asked. " A monster chased me through a forest. The man sighed and looked through the window thoughtfully. Seeming to have made up his mind on something, he looked towards Parker. "I used to have nightmares.." he said quietly. "No way daddy that's impossible!" The man frowned and asked "why not?" Parker not noticing the man's tired expression stated. " Daddy you are way to tough the to have nightmares." This seemed to have a positive effect on the man as his eyes started to gleam." No really I did have nightmares Parker." He said. "You did what were they like?" Parker asked with curiosity in his eyes. The man sighed and walked back to the window, looking out as he began his story "It was twenty years ago and I was with two of my oldest friends..."

**(flashback)**

A young man no older than 10 rushed about a big crowd of people. He was roughly dressed and had a look of excitement on his face. He looked back at his two companions struggling to keep up at his pace. "Richy, Misty, hurry up!" he yelled at them. Of course this was me excited about anything with a chance coming." The boy to her left had blue eyes and brown hair like her yet was nearly a foot taller and was quiet. The boy was still thinking that we shouldn't be there because of Brock. Brock was a lawyer that I had met on my journey. He used to want to be a breeder but finally settled down and became a lawyer. This had become his first case. I still remember the day my life first crossed paths with Richy and Misty's, the first thing I said was 'I going to be a Pokémon master!' Somehow they took me in and life had been a blast since then yet little did I know that I was about to meet the true world. Not the happy place that children grow up in, but the place where thievery, hate, and violence lies everywhere.

As we made our way to the courthouse my excitement grew, I couldn't wait to get there.

I was so excited I may have left Richy and Misty behind. "Ash wait up!" Misty yelled from behind. I turned around and impatiently tapped my foot waiting for them to catch up. "Well hurry up we need to get some seats!" I yelled back. As they caught up we made our way too the court house. Suddenly Richy stopped and pointed at a man who was busy drinking something out a bag. "That's Lance." Richy said. "He lives with some Pokémon in the indigo league down by the river." I looked at him eyebrows raised. Richy ignored me and continued. "He isn't married, when he was supposed to get married to his wife, there was an incident on a journey, he said he wanted to wait to get married, then the wife went upstairs, grabbed her stuff, and never came back. He has a dragonite in that there pokeball." This shocked me and I looked at the man curiously, I wasn't so sure about the dragonite. I was building up the courage to talk to him when Misty grabbed my hand. "Come on!" She said dragging me to the courthouse. I was glad she was looking away because I blushed slightly. I really did like her, she was different from the other girls I knew. She wasn't afraid to do anything Richy and I would. My luck ran out when Richy saw my face however, he frowned and I knew he would bring something up about it later. Richy was still very protective of Misty even though he had his own way of doing it. He liked to keep her with him unless it was immediate danger. I remember the time I kissed her in front of Richy, I was usually careful in not letting him see it, but it was the end of the summer. Amazingly he remembered it for an entire school year and brought it up when I got back. I never told him about the one night I talked to her about the children; he'd probably would've kill me on the spot.

The man sighed and walked up to Parker, who was sitting on the couch looking at the man walk slowly over and take a seat next to him. He looked at Parker in the eyes "Son.." he started "Uncle Richy is still shaky about your mother and my wedding.."" Why would he be daddy? He always plays with me and tells me stories." Ash sighed and tried to change the subject "how about we get back to the story?" he asked. But to Ash's disappointment Parker shook his head. Ash looked at him for a moment. He looked exactly like him yet he was like his mother on the inside. Stubborn on for all he's worth. "You remind me too much of your mother he said jokingly." Parker frowned and replied quickly. "Uncle Richy says I look just like you did." After he said this he puffed his chest out in pride. Even as tired as he was, Ash burst out laughing. As he did, he heard shifting upstairs he quickly composed himself and quickly resumed his story. "As I was saying.." He started. "We were just entering the court house."

The room was damp and musty, small shafts of light streaked through the partially open windows casting a pale glow on the excited crowed. My heart leapt as I saw the sight, but suddenly stopped. As I looked around I slowly came to the conclusion that there were no available seats for me to take. I was about to say something but Misty beat me to the punch. "Aw man.. There are no seats left for us to take." She said. Richy sensing his chance to get away from the court attempted to take the lead. " My quick reaction was to find a solution. "Let's stand." I said looking for a spot. Much to my disappointment there were none. Just then I heard a friendly voice behind me. "Hey Ash, Misty, Richy." I turned to see gym leader Erika. "Hello Erika, we are trying to get to see the trial yet there are no seats." I say with a bit of indignation in my voice. Erika looked around as if thinking about something. She then turned to us and said ."follow me." As we followed her up the stairs I noticed something different. There were only the poorer trainers around us. Not that it mattered to me yet it seemed to have an effect on everyone else in the room. I never had been to a trial, but I was not surprised that the rich and poor were separated. It still should not have bothered me, yet I was a bit disturbed, why do the rich think they are so great that they don't want to sit with the poor.

As the rest of the crowd entered the bailiff entered the room. "All rise for the honorable judge." He said. As we all stood up while the judge Taylor entered the room. All was quiet as we sat back down and waited for the trial to begin. As it started Rudy I think is name was, started examination on a man. He was a bit smaller than Brock with wild hair and crazy eyes. He looked like he did not have a life like us. Maybe like he lived in a slum area around pallet. As he went up to testify Rudy walked up to him and started the questions. "What happened on the night of the crime Butch?" He asked. "Well I was kindlin' some firewood cause the power went out. when I heard a scream! I rushed to the window and saw those goons in the lab !" This started commotion in the court room until Judge Taylor banged his gavel on the stand to get everyone's attention. At this point Rudy sat down and Brock got up. As went through his questions it seemed that every prosecution witness had variations about the damages that the lab sustained. During this it actually seemed like we could win the case just from that. At that point Brock looked and the man in question; Team Rocket. "Now Team Rocket what happened on the night of the crime. "Team Rocket looked fidgety and started their story.

Team Rocket began their story. "So we were walking down the street on my way to get home when Giovanni called me over." At this point Brock stopped him to ask a question. "She asked you to break into a laboratory . correct?" Meowth looked at him and responded. "No sir, we wasn't not bustin' in the lab that was Butch and Cassidy's job." This cause the crowd to gasp which was ignored by Team Rocket. As they ignored the gasping James continued, "That day he said that it was finally time to restore order so we came to help." Brock nodded pacing. "Had you been on the Oak property before?" Jessie answered this question "Yes plenty of times." She started but was interrupted by several gasps from the crowd." As he continued the crowd settled down. "Giovanni always has something' for us to do when we go to base. That day when we went to fixed the satellite there was nothing' was wrong with it. I looked at her and said 'Giovanni, there isn't anything wrong with the door.' As I started to head out she closed the door in my face and asked me to get something' out of the laboratory. Not the same one we had busted on accident along time ago. When I got on a stool to reach it he…" At this point James choked on his words. "Go on." Brock urged him. "he order the attack me!" he shouted out surprising everyone in the court. "And I got surprised and I knocked over the stool and I swear that's the only damage we caused. Then he… he.." Team Rocket started choking on his words again. "He took mewtwo!" this made the crowed burst into chatter. This continued until Judge Taylor asked for order. Team Rocket struggled to continue. As this happened, Blaine came up and started questioning him, but I didn't listen. I was way too happy to even listen. He was innocent! There was no way the jury could find a way to convict him. As I finished thinking this the Jury left leaving us to wait.

The jury walked back into the courthouse. The crowd hushed and looked at them. They solemnly sat into their seats and waited for Judge Taylor. When Judge Taylor entered he looked at them and asked. "What is the jury's decision?" A man stood up and the crowd hushed. "The jury finds Team Rocket guilty of the charge." I felt something crack inside me. It was a new feeling but it brought on pain. I started to cry as the group left the court I got up and walked down the stairs. As we soon as we got outside I started running as fast as I could. I had no clue where to go and I didn't care. As I got tired I came to a stop at the pond behind Mr. AveryHouse. I slowly walked to the edge and sat down. I just wanted to be away, away from it all. The court house, the town, but most importantly, the people. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. It was obvious he was innocent, Brock had proven so. But it didn't matter they just didn't see past there old job. As I cried heard footsteps behind me. I ignored them and continued to cry my eyes out. The person sat down and put their arm around me. I slowly looked up thinking it was probably Richy, so I was surprised when I saw Misty's face. I looked at her for a moment. Taken in her face's features. We sat there for a while oblivious to the world. I finally talked to her. "It's unfair." I said choking back a sob. "I know." she replied and she sat there waiting for me to regain my composure. I was grateful that she was there, but I was surprised she wasn't sympathetic. After a while it got awkward, me sitting there like a baby sniffling away and Misty thinking of a way to comfort me. About 30 minutes later I got up and started walking to the house. Misty followed not really knowing what to say. With that I sighed, was the world really this harsh? I then turned as the last thought about the truth of society flashed through my head. Why can't we just be fair to each other, why did it have to be this way? And with that I walked towards Misty's house. As I got inside the tree house I laid down and closed my eyes. I knew that I would never forget that day, but I could try to make changes little by little until this sort of thing didn't happen.

As Ash finished his story he got up. The sun was rising, his story had taken longer than expected. He hadn't looked at Peter for awhile and was surprised when he saw him looking intently at him nearly close to tears. Ash was about to usher him to bed when he suddenly jumped up "It isn't fair!" He wailed "I know it isn't Peter." Ash's replied quietly. "The world isn't fair and never will be fair. You have to live life the way it is. Make your own path. Don't let others make it for you." Peter looked at him questioningly as if he didn't understand, Ash was about to try to explain what he meant when they heard a voice. " What are you doing up in the middle of the night?" Ash immediately jumped up from the couch and subsequently hit the back of his head on the wall. This made Peter to laugh hysterically. As Ash rubbed his head feverishly as the voice spoke up again. "Peter don't laugh at your father like that!" It scolded. "Sorry mom Peter replied sub consciously. Ash looked at the woman he was married to. She had brown hair, like her father, yet unlike him she had blue eyes. He always said she got them from her mother. Ash sighed and spoke "Aw Misty don't scold him I would've laughed too, if it didn't hurt." This caused Misty to giggle alongside Peter. Ash sighed and sat there, waiting for them to stop laughing. When they finally calmed down Peter looked back at Ash. "The world isn't fair, why didn't they let Team Rocket go. they were innocent." Misty looked at Ash in surprise, while Ash just gave her a look, his look to be exact. It usually meant let me handle this. "I know Peter." Ash responded. "They could have stopped the trial." Peter said tears in his eyes. Ash sighed and looked out the window onwards the rising sun. "If I could only change the world, If I could only change the world." He then turned back to his family and smiled. He may not be able to change the world, yet he could enjoy the little time he has. And as the sun rose, they started talking about other things, and that maybe one day someone will finally make the change.


End file.
